Rainbow Magic
Rainbow Magic is a children's fiction brand owned by Hit Entertainment and best known for the c hildren's books published by Orchard Books. The books are ghostwritten by a number of authors under the collective pseudonym Daisy Meadows and illustrated by Georgie Ripper. The series follows the lives of Kirsty Tate and Rachel Walker and their magical adventures with their fairy friends. Rainbow Magic books by Daisy Meadows were the most-borrowed children's books at libraries in the United Kingdom for 2010. The Rainbow Magic books are issued by Scholastic Inc. in the United States. Some series and individual book titles vary in the Scholastic editions. Upcoming Books are found on Amazon to know which next series or specials will be up Characters Rachel Walker, best friend of Kirsty and the fairies Kirsty Tate, best friend of Rachel and the fairies Jack Frost, enemy of the fairies The goblins, Jack Frost's servants Mr. Walker, Rachel Walker's father Mrs. Walker, Rachel Walker's mother, Mr. Tate, Kirsty Tate's father Mrs. Tate, Kirsty Tate's mother, Queen Titania, queen of the fairies King Oberon, king of the fairies Books Over 150 Rainbow Magic books have been published since 2003. Each series includes seven books focused on a central theme. Starting with The School Days Fairies, each series contains four books instead of seven. The Rainbow Fairies *Ruby the Red Fairy *Amber the Orange Fairy *Saffron the Yellow Fairy (US name: Sunny the Yellow Fairy) *Fern the Green Fairy *Sky the Blue Fairy *Izzy the Indigo Fairy (US name: Inky the Indigo Fairy) *Heather the Violet Fairy The Weather Fairies *Crystal the Snow Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Evie the Mist Fairy *Storm the Lightning Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy The Party Fairies *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Melodie the Music Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy *Honey the Sweet Fairy (US name: Honey the Candy Fairy) *Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy *Jasmine the Present Fairy The Jewel Fairies *India the Moonstone Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy The Pet Keeper Fairies/The Pet Fairies Katie the Kitten Fairy Bella the Bunny Fairy Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy Lauren the Puppy Fairy Harriet the Hamster Fairy Molly the Goldfish Fairy Penny the Pony Fairy The Fun Day Fairies Megan The Monday Fairy Tallulah The Tuesday Fairy (U.S. name: Tara The Tuesday Fairy) Willow The Wednesday Fairy Thea The Thursday Fairy Freya The Friday Fairy (U.S. name: Felicity The Friday Fairy) Sienna The Saturday Fairy Sarah The Sunday Fairy The Petal Fairies Tia The Tulip Fairy Pippa The Poppy Fairy Louise The Lily Fairy Charlotte The Sunflower Fairy Olivia The Orchid Fairy Danielle The Daisy Fairy Ella The Rose fairy The Dance Fairies Bethany The Ballet Fairy Jade The Disco Fairy Rebecca The Rock 'n' Roll Fairy Tasha The Tap Dance Fairy Jessica the Jazz Fairy Saskia The Salsa Fairy (U.S. name: Serena The Salsa Fairy) Imogen The Ice Dance Fairy (U.S. name: Isabelle The Ice Dance Fairy) The Sporty Fairies/The Sports Fairies Helena The Horse-Riding Fairy Francesca The Football Fairy (U.S. name: Stacey The Soccer Fairy) Zoe The Skating Fairy Naomi The Netball Fairy (U.S. name: Brittany The Basketball Fairy) Samantha The Swimming Fairy Alice The Tennis Fairy Gemma The Gymnastics Fairy The Music Fairies Poppy The Piano Fairy Ellie The Guitar Fairy Fiona The Flute Fairy Danni The Drum Fairy Maya The Harp Fairy Victoria The Violin Fairy Sadie The Saxophone Fairy The Magical Animal Fairies/The Magical Creature Fairies Ashley The Dragon Fairy Lara The Black Cat Fairy Erin The Firebird Fairy (U.S. name: Erin The Phoenix Fairy) Rihanna The Seahorse Fairy Sophia The Snow Swan Fairy Leona The Unicorn Fairy Caitlin The Ice Bear Fairy The Green Fairies/The Earth Fairies Nicole The Beach Fairy Isabelle The Air Fairy Edie The Garden Fairy Coral The Reef Fairy Lily The Rain Forest Fairy Milly The River Fairy Carrie The Snow Cap Fairy The Ocean Fairies Ally The Dolphin Fairy Amelie The Seal Fairy Pia The Penguin Fairy Tess The Sea Turtle Fairy Stephanie The Starfish Fairy Whitney The Whale Fairy Courtney The Clownfish Fairy The Twilight Fairies/The Night Fairies Ava The Sunset Fairy Lexi The Firefly Fairy Zara The Starlight Fairy Morgan The Midnight Fairy Yasmin The Night Owl Fairy (U.S. name: Nia The Night Owl Fairy) Maisie The Moonbeam Fairy (U.S. name: Anna The Moonbeam Fairy) Sabrina The Sweet Dreams Fairy The Showtime Fairies Madison the Magic Show Fairy (U.S name: Madison the Magician Fairy) Leah the Theatre Fairy Alesha the Acrobat Fairy Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy Amelia the Singing Fairy Isla the Ice Star Fairy Taylor the Talent Show Fairy The Princess Fairies Honor the Happy Days Fairy (U.S. name: Hope The Happiness Fairy) Demi the Dressing Up Fairy (U.S. name: Cassidy The Costume Fairy) Anya The Cuddly Creatures Fairy Elisa The Adventure Fairy (U.S. name: Elisa The Royal Adventure Fairy) Lizzie The Sweet Treats Fairy Maddie The Playtime Fairy (U.S. name: Maddie The Fun And Games Fairy) Eva The Enchanted Ball Fairy The Pop Star Fairies/The Superstar Fairies Jessie the Lyrics Fairy Adele the Singing Coach Fairy (U.S. name: Adele the Voice Fairy) Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy (U.S. name: Vanessa the Choreography Fairy) Miley the Stylist Fairy Frankie the Make up Fairy Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy (U.S. name: Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy) Una the Concert Fairy (U.S. name: Cassie the Concert Fairy) The Fashion Fairies Miranda The Beauty Fairy Claudia The Accessories Fairy Tyra The Dress Designer Fairy (U.S. name: Tyra the Designer Fairy) Alexa The Fashion Reporter Fairy (U.S. name: Alexa the Fashion Editor Fairy) Matilda The Hair Stylist Fairy (U.S. name: Jennifer'' the Hair Stylist Fairy'') Brooke The Photographer Fairy Lola The Fashion Show Fairy The Sweet Fairies/The Sugar n' Spice Fairies Lottie the Lollipop Fairy (U.S. name: Lisa the Lollipop Fairy) Esme the Ice Cream Fairy Coco the Cupcake Fairy Clara the Chocolate Fairy Madeleine the Cookie Fairy (U.S. name: Madeline the Cookie Fairy) Layla the Candyfloss Fairy (U.S. name: Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy) Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy The Baby Animal Rescue Fairies/The Animal Rescue Fairies Mae the Panda Fairy Kitty the Tiger Fairy Mara the Meerkat Fairy Savannah the Zebra Fairy Kimberley the Koala Fairy Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy The Magical Crafts Fairies Kayla the Pottery Fairy Annabelle the Drawing Fairy Zadie the Sewing Fairy Josie the Jewellery-making Fairy Violet the Painting Fairy Libby the Story-writing Fairy Roxie the Baking Fairy The School Days Fairies Lydia the Reading Fairy Marissa the Science Fairy Alison the Art Fairy Kathryn the PE Fairy The Fairytale Fairies Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy Eleanor the Snow White Fairy Faith the Cinderella Fairy Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy The Helping Fairies *Martha the Doctor Fairy *Ariana the Firefighter Fairy *Perrie the Paramedic Fairy *Lulu the Lifeguard Fairy The Storybook Fairies *Elle the Thumbelina Fairy *Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy *Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy *Ruth the Little Red Ridinghood Fairy The Friendship Fairies *Esther the Kindness Fairy *??? *Mimi the Laughter Fairy *??? The Special Fairies/The Special Edition Fairies Holly the Christmas Fairy Summer the Holiday Fairy (U.S. name: Joy The Summer Vacation Fairy) Stella the Star Fairy Paige the Pantomime Fairy (U.S. name: Paige The Christmas Play Fairy) Chrissie the Wish Fairy Kylie the Carnival Fairy Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (U.S. name: Flora The Dress-up Fairy) Shannon the Ocean Fairy Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy Trixie the Halloween Fairy Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (U.S. name: Destiny The Rock Star Fairy) Juliet the Valentine Fairy Belle the Birthday Fairy Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy Florence the Friendship Fairy Emma the Easter Fairy Cara the Camp Fairy (U.S. only) Selena the Sleepover Fairy Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy Keira the Film Star Fairy (US name: Keira the Movie Star Fairy.) Olympia the Games Fairy Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy (U.S. name: Bailey the Babysitter Fairy) Tamara the Tooth Fairy (U.S. name: Brianna the Tooth Fairy) Lindsay the Luck Fairy (U.S. only) Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy Angelica the Angel Fairy Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy (U.S. only) Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy (U.S. only) Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies Tilly the Teacher Fairy Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy Heidi the Vet Fairy Daisy the Festival Fairy Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy (U.S. only) Becky the Best Friend Fairy Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy (U.S. only) Melissa the Sports Fairy Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy One-Offs Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy (U.S. name: Hannah the Happily Ever After Fairy) Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy Georgie The Royal Prince Fairy Luna the Loom Band Fairy Frances the Royal Family Fairy Charlotte the Royal Princess Fairy Movie(s) Return to Rainspell Island Category:Lists